Pennatus Pouli
"Just leave it to me!" ''- quote from Pennatus. A young Koko refugee on Anount, Pennatus has quickly grown to become one of the most powerful Vates (mages) on the planet. She is also a member of the X-Cell, providing the team with most of its technological needs, and operates under the moniker of Peregrine. Creation and Conception Conceptualized in 2009 alongside Xanthos, Pennatus, or Penny by her friends, was born to be the Robin to Xanthos' Batman. As time went on, this idea evolved into a partnership very much different, but still as important. She's had few design changes, and her role as a tech genius was always a constant from the start. Personality Penny is ironically very down-to-earth, and is a practical person. She's often not very serious, and is fairly easy to talk to about most topics. She's a great source of information, a trait that has served her well in the past. She's self-reliant, giving, courteous, and tends to put the needs of others over her own. Penny is said to have the special skill to bringing out the best in others, turning details she notices about them into supportive judgments. All around, she's great about making people feel good about themselves. Capabilities Abilities Flight: As an avian, she can fly at incredibly high speeds, reaching an upwards of 200 mph in a high speed dive. She is incredibly skilled at navigating through the sky, knowing when to catch updrafts and downdrafts in accordance to air pressure, where the wind is blowing, the temperature, etc. Keen Eyesight: As an avian, Pennatus has extremely acute eyesight and superb night vision that is especially sensitive to movement, allowing her to often get in the first strike before her opponent can react. Enhanced Accuracy: Thanks to her eyesight, Penny is highly proficient in terms of accuracy, making her a superb sniper and marksman. Internal GPS: Like many other avians, Penny has an internal compass allowing her to always be able to tell what her surroundings are. She intuitively knows which way north is on any planet after she has spent some time adjusting to the planet's magnetic field. Mechanical Genius: Although she keeps this skill on the down low, she is an incredibly skilled mechanic, creating suits of armor, aircrafts, and other convenient appliances to help further herself. Powers Abjuration Magic: Primarily, Pennatus is an abjurer, so she can cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, create force armor, purify, and make force fields. She can also use spells that act as support enhancements to enhance individual physical abilities of herself, such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. She can apply more than one enhancement as the same time, and on multiple people. Conjuration Magic: After some time, Penny began to expand her horizons to learn conjuration, the magic class in which she can cast spells that can summon any form of creature, item, spirit, or deity. While conjuration generally needs a wand to be utilized, she can also substitute by using magic circles or a personal item that her summon allows her to utilize. Creatures she wants to summon have to form a contract with her, which is a magic bond that cements their partnership. Personal Domain: A show of Penny's advanced skill level is that she has her own personal domain, a magical pocket dimension in which she essentially has complete power. Despite this, she allows the X-Cell to utilize her domain as a headquarters. Several creatures and items that she can summon with conjuring often stay here as guards to watch it when she is not present. The entrance to her domain is nestled in a tree grove in the Ingulish region of Anount. Magic Combat: As a result of her intense training and hard work, Penny can utilize physical combat alongside magic, using magical energy to blast away for maneuverability, strengthen her physicality or the physicality of her summons, and so much more. Notable Weaknesses . History 'Annihilation of the Ailuro - '''Pennatus' first introduction to the story is in the event where the Ailuro are being annihilated by an unknown enemy. She is approached by the traveling vigilante/Ailuro royal named Xanthos, who hopes the refugees of Cro'Ker may be able to identify the alien threat. Pennatus identifies the described flaming being as possibly being a scout for the Ignian Empire, a kingdom that's caused many problems across the Milky Way Galaxy in the past. She helps Xanthos track it down with her magical skills, but when the two managed to get a lead on the creature, it escaped before any true conflict could continue. Following this dead end, Xanthos returned to his home, and Pennatus returned to Cro'Ker. But she wasn't quite satisfied. A few days later, she picked up on the trail of the scout and pursues it, catching the target for interrogation. He reveals himself as Omicron, a genetic experiment manufactured by the Empire to recon the Anootian landscape. But when it's revealed that he has been forced to work for the Empire because of the bomb in his neck, Pennatus takes pity and manages to remove it. '''The Empire - '''It wasn't long before the Ignians would begin their conquest for Anount, and they began it by luring the citizens of Arcasia into their claws with false promises and protection. Once again, Xanthos found his way to Cro'Ker, claiming that he knew that the self-proclaimed hero named Thaderus was a liar. Omicron confirms Xanthos' worries, knowing Thaderus as an Ignian general. The three quickly rush back to Arcasia, hoping they weren't too late to stop Thaderus' plans... '''Iciaura - '... 'God Complex -' ... Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes